1. Field
This invention relates to methods and systems for aggregating data, and more specifically, to perturbing data, such as values in a table, so as to decrease the time it takes to aggregate data.
2. Description of Related Art
OLAP applications provide an analysis of data from a data warehouse. One step in providing this analysis may involve aggregating the data, such as into data cubes or data hypercubes. Unfortunately, the process of aggregating data can be relatively slow, and users may be kept waiting while an aggregation is being produced. There is, therefore, a need for a method that accelerating the process of aggregating data from a data warehouse or datamart.